1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle traffic systems, and particularly to a public highway system that uses dual use vehicles and vertical switching guideways.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for a unique design for an alternative mode of transportation to supplement our automobile freeway systems, which have become grossly overcrowded in the urban and suburban environment. Until now there has never been a concept that demonstrates that a practical, viable, economical, bimodal guideway/vehicle system can be developed with current state-of-the-art knowledge to supplement our 100 year old crumbling highway system. It would be desirable to have dual use vehicles that are a new form of automobile that integrates an additional but separate operating subsystem. There is a need for a system that, in addition to its conventional street operating mode, utilizes a dual use vehicle that can operate on elevated (grade separated) single lane dedicated guideways. The guideway mode of operation should be fully automated, electric, safe, non-polluting, offering vehicle speeds of 120 mph. With this country's addiction to oil, the world wide demand for oil, the anticipated shortage of oil and the pollution created by burning fossil fuels, we are long overdue for a new system of transportation which can supplement our current system with a much safer, electric portal-to-portal system.
Thus, a public highway system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.